lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Universal War Arc
The Universal War arc was an RP arc created by TheGreatKuzon!. It occurred on 21 September 2013 in RL and on the same date in 1052 in RP. It was the largest in its time, and helped establish a precedent for future RP. It was succeeded by the Holy Apocalypse arc. Kochaku, the physical form of destruction and war, has escaped the , where he was sealed billions of years ago by Kyuseishu. He is raging his wrath on the entire universe, the The Supreme War of the Draxons. Can the Lookout Crew stop him and protect the Sphere of Uchu Sozo (binding all 12 universes)? Pages: * *Draxons *Space Dragon *The United Forces of the Space Republic *Universal Fusion *Sphere of Uchu Sozo NOTICE: Many things have been changed since the arc happened. Some things are no longer canon. Arc Kuzon and the Lookout Crew were on the Lookout chilling, suntanning and so on 21 September 1052. Kuro was packing up, ready to move to his new home. He lifted up the UPS truck and went home and people said bye, after 12 years of living on the Lookout. The phone rang, and Kuzon went to answer it. He answered it, and it was King Yemma! in the Other World. King Yemma said he needed the Lookout Crew to come to him immediately, as the universe was in danger. They teleported there, and King Yemma began. He said that Kochaku, the manisfestation of ALL of the evil in existence, created when existence and time was, had broken out of his seal after trillions of years, and stole the power from the Gods, and trapped them in the Realm of Xatrix, his own realm created from evil. He stole the power of the gods using the Staff of Mulungus, which he was going to use to destroy the universe. Yemma said he wanted to destroy it, now that he had the chance, and that he was on his way to the Megashere, the center of the universe (since you can't just teleport there, it is quintillions of light years away). King Yemma said there was a massive war going on all through space, trillions of trillions of all the allied people in the universe, versus...the Draxons. Venomous, mindless beings that know nothing but death and destruction, and kill by the billions. Only the Lookout Crew could have even a chance ''of stopping them. The Crew started putting Orders in. Their first job, was to protect Earth for whatever they could do. Hikari put a seal of his around the Earth to help protect it from Draxons. No one got in or out of Earth's atmosphere. Kuzon ordered everyone on Earth, to be teleported unto the Supreme Kai Planet for safety. That included people who couldn't fight or were too weak, like the Lookout Crew's families. They did battle plans on the Lookout, and decided how they would move. They planned, all of them, and then teleported to space, to begin the '''Universal War.' The Lookout Crew was ready and powered up to their fulls. Kuzon put on his steel armor. Tocal and the other T-Fighters went to New Planet Vegeta to protect it. The Crew looked ahead, seeing trillions of Draxons and Space Warriors fighting, and dead bodies everywhere, and planets exploding by the dozen, explosions everywhere. They gain a supreme hatred for Kochaku. Kuro appears next to Kuzon, ready to fight, because he noticed he was the only person on Earth (hehe). The Crew rushed in, and started tearing Draxons apart. They came at the Crew by the thousands and millions, the Crew blew them apart with Ki blasts and more. They seemed no end. Kuzon, Ethan, Kuro, Nikad, Zero, Mars, Nova, Kage, Hikari, the T-Fighters, Jeff and many more, fighting billions of Draxons. Dead bodies were everywhere, planets being destroyed and more. A group of Draxons surrounded Earth when the Crew wasn't looking, and glowed, and released a huge explosion of Ki at it, easily breaking Hikari's barrier. Earth glowed red, and exploded. ''Luckily, no one was on it. This angered the Crew even more. They continued into the Universe, flying and flying. Soon, they had cleared all the Draxons except one out of the entire Milky Way Galaxy, but they had all of existence left, full of them.. Jeff killed the last one sleeping by impaling it. Kuzon said they needed to find a ship, it would have a good General in it that would help them. The Crew searched for one, in an empty, silent galaxy, and then Nikad noticed one. The Crew flew to it, and it had the General and someone else in it. Kuzon tore the door down and snuck in, but the guy in it said for Kuzon not to stop, Kuzon knew the guy. Everyone talked and stopped and waited for the next thing to do, and Kuzon talked to the general. The general was a large Konatsian, in armor, named General Turlis. He noticed Kuzon in bloody armor and knew he was in the war. Turlis needed space dust to fill the bombs he planned to use on the Draxons, in the next galaxy they were about to enter. Zero used his portal powers to gather space dust, and put them into the bombs on the top of the ship. The Crew flew into the next galaxy, trillions of Draxons and warriors fighting, and they shot the bombs, killing quadrillions of them. The Lookout Crew flew out of the ship and started fighting again, their most powerful attacks, thousands of miles of ki, waves, and Spirit Bombs destroy Draxons one by one. Kuzon flew into a close planet's atmosphere, and landed. 3 feet of dead bodies covered the entire planet's surface..and the cities were being raved by Draxons, killing people horribly. Kuzon and Geyser, helped clear them out and help the city. While Kuzon returned though, a Draxon stabbed into him, and Kuzon was weakened, on the power about to die from its deadly venom which could kill him in seconds. Nikad came from no where, and torn it off and blew the Draxon away. Kuzon wanted to be carried back to the ship, as he was almost dying. Nikad healed him with his power and Kuzon put a bandage on his red bulgy spot where he was stabbed. Kuzon and the others flew back into space. Nikad cleared out the rest of the Draxons with a huge Universal Spirit Bomb (which isn't nothing compared to the actual universe). The Crew did not know what to do next. Kuzon was thinking, until he seen something, in the distance, a snake-like figure moving closer to the crew. Kuro asked him what, and Kuzon said what he saw, and Kuro called it nonsense. Everyone waited, and then, all of a sudden, a giant cloud-like Dragon stopped in front of them. A ''Space Dragon! ''No one knew what to do with the Dragon, until the Dragon said, that he was sent by the Supreme Kai, to help lead the Lookout Crew where they needed too. The Dragon had news, that the Kais discovered, Kochaku trapped the Gods in a realm and stole their power, gaining him even more power, and that he was on his way to the Megasphere, the center of existence/universe. The Lookout Crew hopped on the Dragon's back, and the Dragon flew, thousands of miles per hour. But, it didn't seem like it. While he was flying through space, beautiful colors of space, and stars is what they seen. They didn't even know it, but the Dragon went like 500 light years. The Dragon stopped on an asteroid, and said that he can't go any father, and points towards a colorful universal path of light. The Crew gets off and takes the path. On the path, they battle a huge Draxon, bigger than normal size. The Draxon almost gets them, but he is disinenigrated and blasted. 700 quadrillion miles thick layer of dead bodies in space, most of them torn up, blood all over them. Planets torn in half, or blown in pieces. At the end of the path, the Lookout Crew takes a lunch break, and pull out food they packed (jello, doritos, crackers, peanuts, buffalo wild wings). Though, this was ironic because billions of people were dying and being tortured and all of existence was about to be destroyed while they ate. They finished eating, and they were attacked by a Draxon. Kuzon impaled it and killed it. They then noticed another huge ass army wave of thousands of Draxons coming for the Crew. They fought them off, destroying all of them in soon time. The Dragon returns, and they get on his back and fight them from there. The Dragon's head is impaled out of no where, by a giant arrow of venom. The Dragon says its last words "Bye, mortals", and dies, falls into space, disappearing in the black (like in Titanic). The Lookout Crew fight the rest of the Draxons off and destroy them. They notice in silence, how many lives have been lost, floating everywhere. They see a bloody dead child's body float under them, and it makes them remember what they were doing. The Crew comes unto, the Grand Universe (picture is at top of this page). It is the largest galaxy in this side of the universe, 3 galaxies in one in a bluerific stance. The Crew rushes in, slaughtering trillions of Draxons. Dozens of planets are destroyed every second. Kuzon goes Supreme Super Saiyan 6. Nikad starts forming a Universal Spirit Bomb again, and needs power from the Lookout Crew to use it. The Crew gives some of their power, and it is enough. Nikad throws the Spirit Bomb, and it treads and slaughters, disenigrates quadrillions of Draxons in the entire galaxy, all of them (all the ones in THIS universe have now been destroyed, but they are no where near ALL dead, they are infinite, compared to all of existence..). The Galaxy then turns white, and the Crew puts up force fields, Ethan making one around them. The Planets in the galaxy, all explode in a line, forming the word "DEATH". Mars laughs "Jesus..". The Galaxy then explodes in a huge space explosion, and there is nothing but a blue dot left where the sun was. They zoomed in on it, and seen it..the ''Megasphere! ''The center, the powerball of the entire universe, and if you tamper with it or destroy it, there goes all of existence, and it would take trillions of years for the God of the Universe to regain the power to remake it (if he would). Kuzon and the others went to the Sphere, ready to guard it from Kochaku, but then, Kochaku appeared on the other side! Floated up and looked at them evily. "Well, well. Looks like we have both made it. The entire universe, all of existence, a ruler's distance in front of both of us.. So, what now? Are you going to stop me? Make one move, move on muscle cell, and BOOM, there goes all of it.. ". The Lookout Crew couldn't take it, they wanted to kill him bad. But they couldn't, they knew it. Kuzon and the others thought of a plan..a master plan, which they didn't do elsewhere because they didn't expect this. Kuzon came up with an idea--Multiple Fusion. In this case, Universal Fusion. Jeff and some others didn't like the idea, and were assholes, refusing to fuse and just make him mad. Kuzon stuck his hand in the ball, and screamed in pain. Kuzon revived every person killed in the entire universe. Masa and Kenji tried to power up, but was impaled quickly by Kochaku, and blown away, angering everyone completely to their limits. Kuzon started the technique, and most of them wanted to fuse because they believed it was good. He glowed white, his eyes red, and stuck his arms out, hands open. In seconds, every being in all of existence was sucked into him, including the Lookout Crew. Kuzon became an ethereal being, and was not Kuzon anymore. The being, named the Fate of the Universe, grew a mile tall, and was glowing white with red eyes. Nothing else. Just a white glowing huge figure. Glowing, just like glowing white light standing there. Kochaku did not understand the situation, but knew what was going on. The FOTU attacked Kochaku, and Kochaku retaliated. They started bombing each other full blast, and Kochaku had the upper hand at first. Kochaku had the power of all the Gods, and was equal to the creator of existence. The FOTU, was barely equal, and had the power of every being in existence, other than the gods (and Kais). They barely made it. After a long hard space battle, the FOTU blew everything in the universe away with a simple breath, to make fighting space. After the battle, Kochaku was very weak and ran towards the Megasphere, about to hit it to get out of there. Before he could get there, FOTU stopped him and blew him away and formed a Kamehameha Spirit Bomb, and blasted him with complete full power, impaling Kochaku as he spoke his last words. "I will be back! I will!!!!" as Kochaku was disenigrated from existence....for now. The Being (FOTU) then immediately seperated, and all the beings were teleported to the Supreme Kai planet. The planet was like a crowded airport, every being in the universe was on it. The Lookout Crew was there, and struggled through the crowd to the Supreme Kai. The Supreme Kai teleported them to a room in an unknown dimension. "Thank you, Lookout Crew. Without you, existence which we are bound to protect, would've been destroyed and all the universe and even us with it. Thank you." He gave the Lookout Crew ''one senzu bean for it. Nice present. The Lookout Crew thanked him, and then Kai made the God of the Universe appear next to them. "What?" said the God, in a dark robe with his staff. Kai asked him to go ahead and recreate the universe. The God stomped his staff on the ground, and it was all recreated in seconds. The God then disappeared, going back to his nap. The Supreme Kai went out and announced everything was back to normal. Every being celebrated and cheered (though, most of them don't even know who the Kais are, they were just happy to be back). Every being was teleported quickly to their old homes and their brains rewired to forget it all. All races, everyone in existence. The Kai planet was now empty, and the Lookout Crew was teleported specially by the Kai back to Earth. They appeared on the Lookout, Kuzon and Ethan and everyone waiting for their families. Out of no where, Helena and Nera jumped on Kuzon and Ethan, and everyone else got settled back in, knowing they saved all of existence from absolute destruction. Everything, was indeed, good. ---- Theme: Category:Sagas Category:Arcs Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play